


Fly To Me My Darling

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly To Me My Darling

Barbara had known instantly when Hylenia arrived, the woman had all but crash-landed outside her rooms and Barbara had been quick to get her inside, carrying her to the bed and seeing that she had plenty of water, and, after a moment's consideration, a little honey. 

"Hylenia... surely you shouldn't be flying so far..."  
Hylenia murred and rubbed her head.   
"Does it hurt?"  
"A bit…"  
"You should be more careful Hylenia... you could really hurt yourself."

Barbara murmured, moving to softly kiss the wounded area.   
"I'm used to it by now…"  
"Why?"

Barbara asked softly. 

"What happened?"  
"Hmmm oh nothing really, I just seem to have lost my sense of balance in flight recently…."  
"You should have someone look into that Hylenia..."

Barbara murmured, speaking gently. 

"You could be badly hurt."  
"Maybe after..."

Hylenia murmured, kissing Barbara. Barbara smiled, kissing her a little more passionately this time. 

"If I could get someone.... after... would you let them help you?"   
Hylenia nodded as they kissed. Barbara smiled, rewarding her by moving to cup and caress her breasts. Hylenia purred loudly.   
"Mmm, you still like that, sweetheart?"  
"Oh yess…"  
Barbara smiled, lowering her lips to the girl's chest, suckling softly. Hylenia mewled. Barbara smiled, slowly kissing her way lower. Hylenia shivered and purred. Barbara smiled and nestled into Hylenia's clit. Hylenia gasped and mewled. Barbara smiled, slowly pushing her tongue up into the girl's body. Hylenia's body convulsed with a spasm of pleasure. Barbara smiled and slowly upped her pace. Hylenia mewed louder and louder as she moved her hips in time with Barbara's tongue's movements. Barbara sped up further. Hylenia mewed louder.

"I'm close...I'm so close!"  
"Come for me my darling."  
Hylenia cried out and came apart.


End file.
